


Fanvid--Just Friends

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [23]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Mystic Force fanvid starring Chip and Vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Just Friends

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously seen on my LJ. This video was made for my sister, Lisa, who recommended this awesome song, "Just Friends," by the Jonas Brothers, for this awesome 'ship. Chip and Vida may just be BFFs now, but Chip knows that someday, she'll realize that she loves him. Yep! <3  
> For more Chip + Vida, please visit my site: http://noble-scarlet.net/chida


End file.
